


Hey There Princess

by Saltshaker527



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bad English, Break Up, Disowned, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Homophobia, Hospitals, Lesbian Sex, M/M, Mind Control, Mutant Powers, Mutation, kicked out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 03:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11176173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saltshaker527/pseuds/Saltshaker527
Summary: ALTERNATE UNIVERSEApril is living on the street. She was kicked out after coming out as bisexual. Karai, who is staying with the turtles, notices her girlfriend acting differently. She investigates.





	1. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April gets kicked out while her girlfriend watches

APRIL'S POV

"...And stay out!" My father growled at me as he shoved me out the door. I could feel his saliva on my face as he spat at me."I will have no lesbian scumb living under my roof! You wanna date a girl, you can live with that girl! But don't expect me " He slammed the door in my face. 

I gritted my teeth. I wasn't even a lesbian. I was, well, am, bisexual. I paused to recollect myself. Okay, what did I have? I dug in my pockets. My T Phone. No, the only people I could call were the turtles and Karai. And what could they do? But I knew they'd get worried if I threw that out, so I held onto it. Two $20 bills. Well, that'd be enough to have a few meals, but it wouldn't last. I held onto that too. A tampon. Ha ha,very funny. Well that would last approximately six hours. I held onto it anyway. My tessen. Well, it was a weapon. And Splinter had given it to me. Definitley holding onto that. Strawberry scented hand sanitizer. Well I guess if I ended up dumpster diving... A pin of the bisexual flag. In a fit of anger , I threw it on the ground. My sexuality was what had gotten me into this.

Maybe he'll get over it? I thought desperately. But I knew it wasn't true. My father, my entire family, were devoted Catholics. While I knew gay marriage wasn't against the bible, I knew they didn't care what I said. Which meant I had no one to run to. My father was probably already calling everyone to tell them what a horrifc sinner I was and that I was headed to Hell or some nonsense. None of them would take me in.

I shivered. It was late fall, and all I had with me was a flimsy red sweatshirt. With nothing but the clothes on my back, and what was in my pockets, I was alone. Completely alone. 

Unless I went to the turtles. No, I couldn't. They were already boarding Karai. I couldn't ask them to house me too. Besides, I'd end up sharing a bedroom with Karai since we were the only girls. A BEDROOM! I mean, we'd been dating for almost 4 months, but we weren't ready for THAT. Casey is a homophobe, I couldn't talk to him. So what choice did I have? If I went to a homeless shelter, they'd figure out I still had family in New York. My only choice was to live on the streets. At least for awhile.

Unenthusiastically I set out to the alley. There were usually boxes somewhere by the dumpsters, and I found them. I managed to make a small shelter out of a few boxes. I rubbed some hand sanitizer on the inside of my sweatshirt so the smell wouldn't be overpowering. I pulled the sweatshirt up over my nose and mouth. With a sigh, I sat down, wondering what I'd do from here. 

....Wait. Where's my tessen?!

KARAI'S POV

"Mikey, I won!"

"How does paper beat rock?"

"Mikey! Raph won! And for the last time, brains over brawn!"

I nodded a silent thanks at Donnie for interjecting. We had been watching Raph and Mikey play for nearly an hour. On a roof. Yep. On a roof of all places. Leo would be helping us but he and Usagi got sent on a mission together. Some Kraang bot with a couple of screws loose. Although there'd definitely be more screwing than expected if those two were alone. 

Anyways, we'd been sent to patrol this area. Something about Purple Dragons being spotted here. But nothing had happened so Raph and Mikey got bored. At first Raph wanted to spar, but Donnie made them stop before Mikey fell off. So they'd been playing Rock, Paper, Scissors for the past hour. 

"Okay. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" 

"Ha! I won!"

"What? No way! That's paper!"

"Raph, dude, I only have 3 fingers. It's scissors. Scissors. Cuts. Paper"

"But-"

"WILL YOU TWO KNOCK IT OFF?!" I snapped. 

We sat in silence until I heard something down below. 

"....Lesbian scum under my roof!" I leaned over the edge, confused. Down below, a teenage girl was being shouted at. My heart went out to the poor girl in the red hoodie. From the sound of it, she had just come out of the closet. I watched the man yelling at her slam the door as she turned away with a distraught look. I watched her dig in her pockets for a few minutes, although I couldn't see what she was pulling out. I watched her throw something on the ground and take off down the alleyway, shivering. Poor kid. 

But I couldn't worry about her. "Dragons!" Donnie hissed, and we all jumped off the roof. As we ran past the street the girl had been on, I saw something shimmer. I stopped and went to investigate when I saw the item up close.

It was black, fan shaped, and had the Hamato clan insignia on it. And it belonged to my girlfriend.


	2. Cornered and Cuddled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April is confronted

KARAI'S POV

I stood there shocked. April's tessen. I looked up at the building it was laying in front of and facepalmed. This was April's house. But that couldn't have been her. I had never seen her in a red sweatshirt. I figured she had just dropped it on the way out. I tucked it in my pocket and shrugged. I'd return it next time I saw her. I also saw a pin of the bisexuality flag. She must have dropped that too. I tucked it in the pocket of my jeans

Before catching up to the others, I saw something down the alley. A figure sitting under a box. In a red sweatshirt. It must have been the girl. I called out to her. 

"Hey! Are you alright?"

I saw the figure look my way. I heard a gasp, and then she stood up. She stood up so fast she knocked over the box she was under, knocking her hood down in the process. She turned and ran away as fast as she could, frantically trying to pull her hood up. 

But before she did I saw her hair. And I didn't know anyone else who wore their bright ginger hair in a ponytail.

                                                 ****************************************  
That night in the lair I called April. Or, tried to. It went to voicemail. I didn't bother leaving a message. We were getting worried. April had said she would show up by 7:30 and it was nearly 8. My suspicion that she had been the girl I saw get kicked out was growing. But if it was, she would've come to us right? 

Right? 

I sighed and checked the time again. 8:07. I stood up. "I'm going to get a snack" I announced, and went to the kitchen. 

After heating up a slice of pizza, I started back to the living room and stopped in the doorway. 

"Sorry guys, ran into some traffic" April! I quietly set down my plate and with my (literal) ninja skills, snuck up behind her. I put a finger to my lips, motioning for the guys to be quiet.

"Wasn't too bad was it?" Donnie asked.

"Karai tried to call you" Raph put in. 

"She did?" April asked, a note of worry suddenly in her voice. "Well I would've answered but I dropped my phone when it rang and then it died and-"

I tackled her from behind, making her squeal loudly.  We both went tumbling to the floor. I landed on  her, my legs straddling hers, and my arms on either shoulder. Basically it looked like I was pinning her down.  It took a second but we recollected ourselves. April was laughing, but I was realizing what a...suggestive position we were in. And apparently Leo realized it too as he walked in on the phone and stared at us

"....Usagi I'm gonna have to call you back." He hung up the phone. "What did I walk into? Karai? April? You realize that Karai has a bedroom you could use, right?" 

Both of us flushed bright red and sat up. "Leo!" I screeched. 

The guys laughed. April was still blushing. I leaned over and kissed her cheek, making her blush even more. She giggled. "Sorry about not answering you, I-"

"I heard" I smirked and looked at the guys. "Can you guys clear out for a bit? I gotta talk to April alone." Raph, Donnie, and Mikey left. Leo wiggled his eyebrows at me. I flipped him off. He laughed and followed the others out. She wouldn't talk any other way, so I had to corner her.

"So what is it babe?" April asked. 

Silently, I pulled out the tessen. I saw her eyes widen.

"My tessen!" I handed it to her. "I thought I lost it forever after-" she stopped herself.

"After what?" I asked. 

She shook her head. "Nothing" she looked away. 

"Are you lying?" I was answered with silence. I sighed. "Fine. I just have one question for you." She looked at me, her eyes full of anxiety. "April...". I dragged this out, watching her concern grow.

"How's your dad?"

April gulped. "I..haven't talked to him lately"

"Oh?"

"Heh, yeah."

I whipped the bi flag pin out of my pocket. "Would that be because of this?" She froze. She was cornered. I saw her start to cry. I softened my tone. "April, baby, did you get kicked out?" She shut her eyes tightly, nodding.

My entire world crashed to a halt. My girlfriend was on the streets. She had been kicked out for her sexuality. I sighed and scooped April up by the waist. We sat down on the couch, landing with her head in my lap. I stroked her hair, knowing I had to comfort her. 

"Why didn't you call me? Or the turtles?" I whispered. 

"I...I...hic! Didn't want to burden you." She answered through sobs. 

"April. I love you. You would never be a burden to me. Or the guys. It isn't right for you to be on the street for your sexuality. You shouldn't be on the street for anything! You will always have a home with me. Do you understand?"

April nodded. She rolled over, burying her head in my top. I sighed and kissed her head. This was going to be a long night. A night of cuddling.


	3. Good Morning Sunshine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Breakfast at the Hamato household

APRIL'S POV

I woke up with a large fluffy piece of fabric covering me. Well, me and Karai. We must have fallen asleep. Oh my god, I never told dad, he'd be worried sick and-

Oh wait. Heh.

"Girls! Break...Fast? Break-fast! Break-fast is ready!" 

I sat up immediately. That wasn't any of the turtles. That was-

Karai sat up. "Leo why is your boyfriend here?!" I giggled.

Usagi poked his fuzzy head out of the kitchen. "Eggs and hot cakes" 

We heard Leo laugh from in the kitchen. "Usagi, I told you. We call them pancakes"  Leo appeared behind Usagi. "To answer your question Karai, Usagi just came over for breakfast." He kissed his boyfriend's nose. 

Now Karai and I have a mutual agreement with Leo and Usagi. We are allowed to make jokes about the other relationship. So whenever Leo and Usagi act all sweet, we act disgusted.

Karai gagged. "Get a room, you two."

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm not the one who fell asleep on the couch" Leo shot back. 

"Whatever you say, No Homo Hamato"

"Guys. Knowing you two, this will turn into a flame war." I said, silencing them both.

"Flames? Where's the distinguisher?" Usagi asked, looking around franticly. 

I slowly raised an eyebrow. "Distinguisher?"

He nodded. "The red thing that puts out fires" 

Leo laughed. "Just...come eat" He dragged Usagi away.

I giggled watching them go. When Karai and I started dating, we were nervous as to how the guys would react. Specifically Master Splinter. But surprisingly, everyone was okay with it. Well, Donnie had a minor freak out. But once he got over it, he was okay. When Leo and Usagi came out as a couple, that's when things got interesting. First of all, the confusion as to how a turtle and bunny would even work. Second was the moment of "...Wait, Leo's gay?" So that was fun. All four of us are just glad Donnie and Splinter aren't homophobic.

I stood up and pulled Karai to her feet. She stretched and kissed my forehead. "Good morning sunshine"  
                                                        
We walked into the kitchen and took our seats. Raph took one look at us. 

"Okay I can deal with the gays but now the lesbians are here?!" 

I crossed my arms. "Raph. I'm bi. Like you"

Karai reached over to fistbump Mikey. "Pansexuality for the win!" 

"Aww yeah!" 

Raph angrily shoved a pancake in his mouth. 

I facepalmed when I saw the pancake. Mikey cooked them. I could tell because of how proud he looked. Somehow he made a perfect smiley face. I can't even make a circle. I love Mikey, he's like a little brother, but I cannot understand him. Or how physics just works in his favor. Either way, I dug into my pancakes. 

While my mouth was full, Karai seized this opportunity to ruin everything. 

"Guys. April is going through something and needs a place to stay. She can room with me."

I choked on the maple syrup. I grabbed her arm and hissed in her ear. "Karai I told you, I don't want to burden them with-"

"And I told you that you will always have a home with me. Now hush"

Donnie shrugged. "Sure." 

"That's cool."

"Fine by me"

"Yeah! Another gay couple!"

Raph rolled his eyes at Mikey. "Mikey, that is the last thing we need."

Mikey pouted "You're just jelous because your girlfriend is in space"

"Oh yeah"?" Oh no. "Well where's yours? In another dimension?"

"No! She's actually just in Russia right now. A lot closer than yours!"

"Alright that's it, shell-for-brains!" Raph shoved Mikey's head into his plate. 

Mikey sat up, his face covered in maple syrup. He licked his face. I groaned. 

"Mikey, use a napkin!" I begged, covering my eyes. 

Usagi stared at all of us. "Does this hap-pen a lot?"

"Yes!" About 4 people yelled with varying degrees of exasperation in their voices. Raph sounded completely done, Karai was laughing, and Leo and Donnie were rolling their eyes. Nope. This was nothing new. Mornings like these were very normal.

And I was going to be staying here. Well crap.


	4. Dishonorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai won't let her girlfriend see how anxious she is

Karai's POV

I didn't care if April hated me for what I said. I didn't care how shy she thought she needed to be sleeping in the same room as me. I didn't care if she kept me up. I wasn't letting her stay on the streets. I wanted her to know I kept my promises. I wanted her to know that I cared. 

The turtles were a little less accepting. Donnie was still bitter with me, Raph was...Raph... Mikey didn't seem to care, of course Usagi was cool, and then there was Leo. Leo and I have a rivalry thing going on, and let's just say there's a reason that my room is at the end of the hall and his isn't. 

April looked nervous as I brought her down to the end of the hall. I rubbed her back and opened the door. "So. This is where youll be. With me."

April sat on the bed. "You didn't have to do this, babe"

"I'll have none of that nonsense, April. You need to learn that I am always going to be here for you. Why are you so insistent on not letting me help you? Or...not letting anyone help you for that matter? Don't you trust the guys? Don't you trust me?

April blushed, suddenly looking flustered, like a little kid trying to lie their way out of trouble. Something definitely had to be up with her. "Well of course I trust you. But..."

I raised an eyebrow and sat down next to my girlfriend. "But what? Trust isn't debatable, you either do or don't. Talk to me"

April took a deep breath. "Karai, you and Splinter come from old Japanese culture. I don't mean to stereotype, but as far as I know people who honor old Japanese culture tend to be very homophobic. Plus, you're technically the heir to a clan. And you're supposed to give birth to a new heir someday. Splinter would never kick you out, you're his daughter, but...what if he kicks me out? Isn't it dishonorable to be in a homosexual relationship?"

Dishonorable.

Dishonorable

The word of shame rang in my head like a bell tolling and echoing off the walls. That word had been a thorn in my head ever since I came to terms with my sexuality. It was like a threat. 

I'd never admit that one word could terrify me. But when your father is a ninja master, honor is everything. Honor means following the rules, which I never fully did. But without honor, what was I?

But I has forgotten all of that when I fell in love with April. I wanted to protect her, and keep her safe. I threw all my worries aside for her. I never expected it to happen this way, but if I had to, I wouldn't let her down. 

I guess I never expected that forbidden subject of honor to ever come up again. 

But I laughed it off. "Dishonorable? I don't care about honor. I care about you. You're my girlfriend, I'm gonna pick you over honor any day."

April smiled and snuggled into my arms. "Thanks Karai"

I smirked. "Now don't you go falling asleep on me, you've only been up for about an hour. Come on, don't we have to unpack your things?"

April froze, staring at me. She slowly reached into her pockets, producing only a few items. Her T-Phone, two $20 bills, a tampon, and strawberry scented hand sanitizer. That was it. 

"W-where do you want me to put them?" She asked me gently, cradling the four items in her hands. 

With a jolt, I remembered what I had seen on the rooftop. The (at the time) mystery girl had been digging in her pockets, producing small items I hadn't been able to see. These...trinkets must be all she had. She had probably been shoved out the door with only the clothes on her back. A wave of guilt washed over me as I took the items from her, leaving the t-phone. I tucked them in my nightstand drawer. "That. You can borrow my clothes until we get you to a store."

April raised an eyebrow at me. "You aren't normally one for shopping, Karai..."

"April, I've thrown a lot out the window since I met you."

"You have?"

"You have no idea"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this while going through a breakup. (I wrote this awhile ago). This chapter took forever


	5. Karai Doesn't Know How To Socialize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai nearly gets in a fistfight at the mall and then makes out with April and it's great

Karai's POV  
Why did I agree to this? I knew nothing about shopping or fashion and yet here I was. At the mall, buying April clothes.  And not even a store I'd be comfortable in like Rue 21 or Hot Topic,  but the girly shops like  Aeropostale and Macy's.  Ugh.  

But April,  running in and out of dressing rooms with new outfits on,  looked happy. So I put my discomfort aside.  I knew it would all be okay.  

Spoke too soon.  

"April? April!"

My blood boiled at the sound of that voice.  It drove me to madness to hear the voice of -

"Oh.  Hi Casey."

Casey Jones,  douchebag extraordinaire.  Scrawny little homophobic teen who had April depressed for weeks on end after she came out to him.  Just from April's face I could tell how uncomfortable she was.  I jumped in front of her.  

"Whoa there Karai.  I'm just saying hi to my favorite gal" April looked very uncomfortable as Casey wrapped an arm around her.  I growled. 

"Get away from my princess!" I snapped, digging my fingernails into his arm. I was about two seconds away from  punching him when a cashier approached us.  April clung to my arm.  

"Is everything okay over here?" he asked.  And I froze.  I fucking froze.  Because I'm an idiot and can't defend myself unless it's with a sword.  With social situations I'm hopeless.  

April,  still latched onto my arm,  nodded.  "Everything is fine,  sir.  Let's go babe"

She started to exit the store,  but before I followed I turned back to Casey,  whipping out my pocketknife and holding it to his throat. 

"Listen here Jones.  If you ever make my angel cry again,  if you ever come NEAR her again,  I won't hesitate to slit your fucking throat,  pretty boy.  You think you got friends in high places?  I've got a ninja master as a father.  I'd tell you to suck a dick,  but unfortunately for you,  sucking one won't make you grow one."

APRIL'S POV

When we got home from the mall,  Karai looked dejected.  She set the bags on the table and kicked  at the couch.

"Idiot!" she yelled, "God I'm stupid! I should've been able to defend myself!  I should've been able to defend you! And I froze up! Why am I such a huge piece of shit when it comes to being around people?" she continued to scream. 

I reached forward and wrapped my arms around her waist,  tackling her to the couch in two process.  

"Hey! You are not a piece of shit.  We're home,  aren't we?" I smiled brightly at her.  

Karai, looking breathless as she stared at me,  her golden-brown eyes penetrating my baby blue ones,  kissed me.  

Her lips jammed themselves against mine as her hands found their way to my hips.  I felt her tongue flicking at my lips begging for entrance.  I parted my lips and the kiss was suddenly all tongue and teeth.  Her wandering hands found their way under my shirt and onto my waist, cold on my bare skin.  I moaned gently into the kiss.  When she pulled away,  strings of saliva connected our lips, and both of us were completely out of breath. 

"Shit,  princess" she whispered huskily in my ear. "That was great".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything goes wrong soon


	6. What They Don't Know Won't Hurt Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lesbian sex. 
> 
> Don't skip ending because everything goes to shit

April's POV

I blushed and stared at her.  My girlfriend had an almost predatory look in her eye as she smirked at me from her position underneath me.  

"God you look so fucking hot right now. Do you have any idea what you do to me?" 

I shook my head, getting an idea of where she was going with this.  She was about to pop my cherry, so to speak.  

"Well then let me show you,  princess" Her cold hands, positioned on my hips, found their way to my breasts. I squealed as a hand wrapped around me and undid my bra.  I was wearing a strapless that day,  so it just fell straight to the floor.  

Karai reached for the hem of my shirt, and then stopped, much to my disappointment. 

"Where are the guys?" she whispered urgently. 

"Donnie texted me and told me they were going on patrol. We're safe here. " 

Needing no further encouragement, Karai practically ripped my shirt over my head, revealing my tiny cleavage. She cupped my breasts in her hands and squeezed.  I moaned. 

Not one to be outdone, Karai was a multitasker.  Before I could even register the hand on my jeans, the jeans were off,  leaving my in nothing but a very skimpy pair of underwear.  Karai was in a similar situation, although she still had a bra on.  I hadn't even noticed her shirt coming off.  

Karai straddled one of my legs with her own and was immediately grinding on my knee.  I practically melted into the couch at the attention, feeling the crotch of her underwear growing wetter every second.  

Speaking of underwear, she was staring at mine.  "I'm about ready to tear those things off of you." She growled.  

I smirked and reached down,  pushing the strip of fabric out of the way for her.  I saw her eyes light up at the sight of my virgin entrance.  

"Do it" I commanded, challenging her to do what I know she wanted to.  

Her face grew deadly serious.  "Are you sure about this? I'm not gonna continue unless you're ready, 100%" 

I nodded.  "Do it,  Karai" 

Now here's the thing about my girlfriend.  She's careful, delicate, and smart about things. Despite her brash exterior,  she's pretty rational most of the time.  But once she makes a decision about something, it's over. Trying to get her to stop when she's made up her mind can be compared to trying to stop a speeding train. Unless someone's in danger. 

...Scratch that.  Unless someone is in danger and that someone is on her side.  If she's putting her enemies in danger, haha sucks for them.  

Anyways, now that she had made up her mind,  I was losing my virginity.  

Without waiting a second longer, Karai inserted two fingers into me,  causing me to cry out in surprise and pleasure.  She smirked from her position over me,  moaning at every little sound I made.  

"Fuck you're tight!" I heard her groan. I bit down on my lip, unable to speak except in grunts.  

I had a feeling it was going to be easy to bring me to orgasm. 

Karai slowly pumped her fingers in and out of my entrance in a steady rhythm.  I squirmed under her, excited beyond belief. 

To my disappointment, she removed her fingers.  I watched her seductively lick a white liquid off her fingers, and realized with a blush that it was my own... Um...  Feminine juices.  

"Alright, I'm done teasing you" 

Wait what? 

Karai bent her head down and lined her mouth up with my pussy. Oh fuck...

OH FUCK YES 

This was happening.  Karai was eating me out.  Why was I enjoying this attention so much, I didn't know, but I sure as hell wasn't protesting with Karai's head between my legs! 

"Karai I'm about to-"

I didn't finish my sentence as a wave of pure pleasure washed over  me. I had been licked and fingered to my first orgasm.  

And Karai? Was laughing.  Laughing sadistically. Her eyes twitched as her voice become hoarse and scratchy.  I scooted away,  getting  nervous.  

Her eyes were closed tightly, but she was still laughing.  Laughing as though her life depended on it.  In her open mouth I glimpsed fangs growing, and her tongue stretched out into a long and flat one with a fork at the end. 

She opened her eyes and they weren't the usual warm golden-brown.  They were green, with long black slits for pupils. 

"I  c a n n o t  b e l i e v e  y o u r e  s u c h  a  f o o l..." she rasped in that horrifying voice.  Paralyzed, I could only watched as she leaned into my neck, inch long fangs bared.  

I felt a wave of burning hot pain in my neck before everything went black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EVERYTHING JUST DIED


	7. Yin Yang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I promise Karai isn't high. She's not okay by a long shot but she's not high

Karai's POV 

They say laughter is the best medicine.  Why? Laughter can't cure someone who's sick in the head.  

Nevertheless I laughed. Long and loud.  I let myself laugh.  I felt waves of a sick and twisted sense of enjoyment wash over  me,  and they made me laugh even harder.  

One taste.  That was all I needed.  And there she was,  laying motionless.  Her face would be forever contorted into an expression of terror.  And that made me happy.  She would stay that way forever.  Terrified of me.  I liked the feeling.  

There's something about the feeling of pure terror that thrills me.  I love getting under someone's skin and finding out what really terrifies them.  It's fun to learn someone's deep dark secret, and hold it over their head for the rest of their life.  

And now I knew what it was my girlfriend.  My girlfriend, who I loved so dearly,  who was laying motionless on a sofa was terrified of me.  Me in a position of power horrified her.  She hated it.  And the realization was as delicious as her.  

One taste and I had done it.  I'd made her mine forever.  

And there she lay. She wouldn't last. But I would.  I'd last for a long time.  

She was a drug.  A simple, but oh so addicting drug.  I craved more. I'd get more. When we were safe,  I'd get more. 

My sweet princess wouldn't dream tonight.  Looking over her beautiful body helped me remember that I wouldn't either.  My dream  was already coming true.  April is mine.  Look at her.  She knows she's mine.  She will soon,  if she doesn't already.  

It hurt.  

Why did it hurt? 

It shouldn't hurt.  

But it did. 

It hurt to feel my mouth and eyes warping. The pain was unlike anything I had ever experienced.  I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes as I fought the transformation.  My tongue, in the process of changing, tasted salt water.  Angrily I slapped myself across the face. 

"Weakling" I muttered to myself.  "You don't cry. You are not a child. Only children cry.  Don't.  You.  Dare.  Cry.  This is nothing"

The voice that spoke wasn't mine.  

I spoke but I didn't.  

He spoke for me. As me.  With me.  He was one was me.  

Who is he you ask?.

The one they call Shredder.  

He is with me.  He is in my head.  Forevermore he shall instruct me.  

My real father.  

This wasn't right.  But was it wrong? 

Who's to say what's right and wrong? It reminds me of the ever powerful yin yang.  "There is some good in evil,  and some evil in good" but is that accurate? Who's to say white is good? Who's to say black is evil? Who's going to be the one assigning blame to colors? Not me. 

In my head it was wrong.  In my head it was evil,  vile.  As just looked at her,  my stomach twisted.  I shook. I was suddenly overcome with a huge sense of regret for the choice I had just made.  

I wasn't laughing anymore.  

I was crying. 

My sobs were broken and bitter. But the release was oh so sweet.  

I cried for my mistakes, my fears, my failures, my heartbreaks.  There was a lot to cry over.  

I curled up in front of the couch and sobbed.  

I was crying.  And that made me happy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> She's going batshit insane


	8. We All Fall Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> April has a nightmare about creepy children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen to this while reading for full effect   
> https://youtu.be/gl7O8_kWeOc

April's POV 

Dark.  All I saw was black.  Wait, no.  There were lights.  Off in the distance I saw a few blinking lights. 

So, in the style of a clueless protagonist in some horror movie, I went towards it.  

Except I didn't.  I was stuck.  

Okay, stay calm. I thought.  Focus on something besides that light.  The temperature, the surface you're on,  the creepy children laughing, the- wait, creepy children laughing? 

Now that I was listening closely I could hear it.  Children's voices softly...  Singing? Chanting?

R i n g  a r o u n d  t h e   r o s i e…

Okay,  that was disturbing. Definitely singing,  singing that horrifying nursery rhyme about the black plague. God where's my girlfriend when I need her? She could have shut them up.  

Although... Karai was the reason I was here to begin with.  I was reminded me when I noticed the stinging pain in my neck.  I sighed in frustration, wondering why she had bitten me.  And what she had turned into.  I'd never seen her act like that.  Was my girlfriend a mutant too...? But  why hadn't she told me? Had she and I just conveniently forgot? No I wouldn't forget something like that.  

My thoughts were interrupted by those by those children.  

P o c k e t s  f u l l  o f  p o s i e…

The voices were closer.  They sounded strangled and hoarse, as if they had sang this little chat for years. In the distance, the little blinking lights stopped blinking. They seemed to melt together.  

Suddenly the lights grew brighter and I could see them as what they were.  

Eyes.  

Below each pair was a stitched up smile.  That was all I could see from where I was.  

"Uh, hi there?" I said nervously.  

Their full faces came into view.  They were pale, all with black hair. The boys wore black and white striped shirts with black shorts and had crew cuts.  The girls wore black and white striped dresses and had braided pigtails.  None of them seemed to have limbs.  

A s h e s,  a s h e s...

They slowly advanced towards me.  I backed away.  Or I tried to.  I was still tied to...  Something.  

I felt hands on me,  sliding up to my neck.  I squirmed uncomfortably.  I watched in horror as the stitching on their mouths undid itself as they sang the last line in eerie harmony.  

W e   a l l   f a l l... 

Dozens of hands closed around my throat. 

D        O        W       N


	9. Blurred Vision Hides a Lot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai comes to terms with what she did. Right as everyone gets home

Karai's POV

It had been almost an hour since I calmed down but I was still sobbing, curled up in a fetal position next to the couch.  I had a head splitting toothache.  And everything was blurry. 

I'm not sure if it was tears or snake eyes blurring my vision.  

I had let him take over again.  One taste had been all I needed. And the once sweet taste was now sour and bitter.  

My baby... 

How could I have done this to my princess? My mind was swirling as I tried to work out what I'd done.  

Revenge isn't always sweet,  father.  

I don't know how long I was curled up there before Leo entered.  I looked up with a gasp to see him and the rest of the turtles behind him.  

"Karai?!" I could practically see the gears turning in his head as he looked from me to April.  I stood up, throwing my sweatshirt on for some coverage.  

"It's not what it looks like!" I frantically reassured him.  

"I don't believe that for a second you fucking freak!" he yelled.  "She has a bite mark on her neck, both of you are naked, she's unconscious,  Karai it looks like you raped her!" 

I covered my mouth with a hand.  "I..  Would never...  Look I can explain but my girlfriend is dying on the couch we need to get her to a hospital!"

"Okay okay,  where's her dad?"

"Fuck that asshole,  let's go!"

I threw on my jeans and wrapped April in a blanket.  Leo took her from me as Donnie ran to start the Shell Raiser.  

At that moment, Usagi dropped in behind them.  

"Hello. Sorry I am late but- LEONARDO OH MY GOODNESS WHAT HAPPENED TO THE GIRL?"

I bit my lip and watched anxiously. 

"Usagi it's not what you think-"

"Hamato Leonardo, I will not stand for this form of disrespect to a woman.  It is clear to me that you have violated Karai's beloved. As of this moment you can consider yourself single!"

He stormed out, leaving us all to wonder what the hell happened.  

"Usagi…?" Leo called after his boyfr- EX boyfriend in a pitiful voice. 

"Damn that blows, bro." Raph said,  patting his shoulder.  

Mikey hugged him.  "I'm sorry bro!" 

They both looked at me expectantly but I was staring at my girlfriend, limp in Leo's arms.  I waved them away and walked past.  "Yeah yeah sorry bout your loss, CAN WE JUST GO ALREADY?"  
*******************  
April was immediately taken to the ER and we were sent to the waiting room.  I was shaking violently and rocking back and forth in my seat.  

Leo whirled on me.  "You wanna explain yourself now?"

"Leo!"

"No Raph. He's right.  I owe you an explanation"

I sighed loudly and stared at the wall.  "April and I had sex.  It was fully consensual.  But at the end,  I...  turned into my snake form.  I wasn't controlling it,  it just happened.  And I bit her"

It wasn't the whole truth.  But it was all they needed to hear.  

None of them spoke.  We sat in uncomfortable silence.  

After what felt like decades a nurse came to greet us.  "We have notified Miss O'Neil's father.  But we would like one of you to be with her.  Which one of you is the closest to her?" The guys pointed to me and I stood.  She led me into a room at the far end of the hall and what I saw broke my heart.  

My April, looking good as dead.  She was hooked up to too many machines to count.  I collapsed into a chair,  sobbing.  

"We think she's going to be okay". The nurse told me,  but her voice sounded like it was a million miles away.  "She's definitely in a coma.  Whatever bit her was highly venomous. But once we get her on all the medicine we need she'll have a higher chance of waking up"

I nodded,  still sobbing.  

From down the hall there was a thud and loud screaming. Before the nurse could check on the racket, a man burst into the room.  A man I hated so much that I jumped towards him in self defense.  Or instinct,  whatever you want to call it.

He burst into the room shouting "WHAT DID YOU DO WITH MY DAUGHTER?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Usagi dump Leo because it's my ex's OTP and that ex was annoying me at the time. Consider it my petty revenge


	10. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karai beats up a homophobic guy

As I made eye contact with this disgusting man, I could feel my blood boiling. My skin was hot to the touch, as I figured out when the nurse tried to hold me back and pulled away with a hiss of pain. 

"So you're the reason my girlfriend was on the streets!"

"Girlfriend? So you're the little sinner April has been sucking face with!"

"Yeah I am, what's your point you worthless piece of trash?!"

As I argued with this man, my blood boiling, the door was broken down. As it fell I saw it covered in shurikens and Raph's sais. The turtles stood there, weapons at the ready. Raph awkwardly shuffled forward and grabbed his sais before jumping back into place. 

"ARE YOU IDIOTS INSANE?"

"Karai, I know this guy hurt April but-"

"Yes he did, Leo. He hurt my girlfriend. So this is my fight. Not yours." I snapped. 

Leo and Raph were at my side in a second, holding me back. Blinded and deafened by my rage, I could only make out snippets of conversation. 

"Karai, come on, it isn't worth-"

"Get this crazy bitch out of here!"

"Karai you're losing your mind, just calm-"

"Ma'am if you don't stop I'll have to-"

But I wasn't having any of it. I broke free from the guys and full on tackled the guy. We rolled, hands over feet into the hall, raising concern with everyone in the waiting room. 

"Someone get this crazy bitch off of me!"

"You abandoned your daughter! She needed you and you threw her onto the street! I know what it's like to have someone you thought was a loving parent abandon you. It's a living hell! Your daughter was living with me because she had nowhere else to go. If you had done your job as a parent then she wouldn't be in a coma right now! The only reason she's here is-" I stopped, biting my lip. 

"Is what? What did you do to my daughter you freak?!"

"You have no right to call her your daughter. I've learned that your real family are the people who are there for you through anything, thick and thin, hell or high water. And for April, that's us. As for what I did, I bit her. I'm a mutant who can turn into a snake and I lost control over my abilities. I bit her and she blacked out. I regret it with every ounce of my body. I want nothing more than to have her on my lips and to assure her that she'll be fine. She probably hates me now. But never as much as she hates you. You betrayed her for something she cannot control and you have damaged her beyond repair. The girl who used to be so happy is now broken. And it's your fault."

I stood up, and was immediately restrained by Raph and Leo. Fair enough I suppose. 

And then the waiting room burst into applause. 

I watched in awe as April's dad burst into tears. 

"I'm a horrible parent. I could've helped her. We could have taken this curse off of her together. We could have made her normal again"

In disgust I kicked him down. "You're just as bad as my father"  
I spat at him.   
************************  
About an hour later I was joined in April's room by the turtles, staring nervously at her limp form. Her dad had been arrested for neglect and I dreaded the day April would have to testify against him. 

As for me, my emotions were all over the place. I was overjoyed to see that asshole locked away. But at the same time I was terrified. What would April think? What about the fact that I had just exposed myself as a mutant? A mistake? That's what we all are, happy mistakes. 

Although it depends on who you talk to. I wouldn't describe myself going snake mode on my girlfriend as happy. I don't know who would. 

I mean unless you were into some seriously freaky shit. 

I sat surrounded by the turtles, fighting back the tears. "Please April baby, I'm sorry, wake up, I'm sorry, come back..." I would whisper that over and over. 

Minutes past. Minutes turned to hours. Hours turned to days. I sat by her side for a week. I barely left, only for food. 

And then on the seventh day, she stirred. I jumped out of my chair. She began to mutter. 

"Ring around the... Rosie...."

I bit my lip. 

And then as if this process was suddenly put on fast forward, April's eyes fluttered open. 

"Karai?"


	11. Verbal Venom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth comes out and it isn't pretty

April's POV

My heart swelled at the sight of my girlfriend standing over me. I fought against the wires and tubes, trying to sit up. Karai however, eased me back down. 

"Easy, babe. I'm here. Relax"

I huffed, but obeyed. We sat in silence for a while. 

"So.... "

"So... "

"April, listen, I'm sorry, it's my fault you're here, you probably hate me now and I understand if-"

"Whoa whoa whoa!" I cut her off. "Slow down. I think you should explain why you bit me in the first place before I even think about what we're gonna do from here, babe"

She sighed. "If I tell you this, then you have to just let me talk. It's damn near impossible to understand unless I explain everything"

"Deal"  
***********************  
Karai's POV

I took a deep breath. 

"Here goes. As you probably already guessed, I'm a mutant. Except not like the guys. I can fluctuate between human, snake, and weird human-with-forked-tongue-and-snake-eyes. That's what you saw. I can control it. Except this time I couldn't. See, because you're part alien, more or less, your, uh, bodily fluids have special properties. So when I, well, licked you... " we both blushed at that. "Your, uh, juice, had those properties and made me turn. And instinct took over, and I, well, bit you"

She lay there staring at me blankly. Couldn't blame her. It was a lot to take in all at once. 

"So you bit me because I'm an alien and you're a freak" she said slowly.  

Ouch.  I will admit that stung, as much as I tried to laugh it off.  

"Well when you put it that way you make it seem so much worse" I laughed. But April wasn't having any of it.  

"Sorry.  I just missed you" 

Then April did something surprising.  She stood up, made her way to me,  and kissed me.  

Not some peck on the cheek,  but full on kissing.  

April never takes control.  Of anything,  at least when it comes to our relationship.  But she sure as hell took control here.  And I let her.  Everything was a combination of salty tears,  gentle touches,  and a long kiss.  I wouldn't have traded it for the world.    
********************  
April's POV 

When I was released from the hospital,  I was welcomed back to the lair with open arms.  The guys still were uneasy around Karai,  but I think I'm the only one who knew the whole story.  

Karai herself kept her distance from me.  I think she was afraid of hurting me again.  No matter how much I insisted that she wouldn't hurt me again,  I could see she was scared.  And I loved her too much to see her like that.  So about a week after I returned home,  I dragged her to Donnie.

It took some coaxing,  but we managed to convince her to let Donnie figure out what was making her instinct take over that fast. She was placed under anesthesia and Donnie launched into his experimenting.  

For three days I slept alone.  

And then Donnie started screaming. Me, Leo,  Mikey,  and Raph ran into his lab and watched in confusion as he stared in horror at the X-ray above Karai's head.  

"Don,  come on talk to us!" Leo said,  shaking him by the shoulders.  

When Donnie found his voice,  he turned to us,  specifically me, in horror.  

"It's the Shredder.  He's controlling her again.  Our sister may have brought the Shredder here"


	12. Hey There Princess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Final Chapter.   
> Everything somehow turns out okay?

April's POV

"Well what do we do?" I practically shouted.  "None of us want Shredder back here!"

"April! Calm down! It's one of those worms that Baxter made.  It'll be a simple extraction.  But it's a very delicate process.  We basically have to cut her head open"

"Yes because that makes me feel so much better!" 

"Okay so I phrased it badly, but everything will be okay!" 

"So why'd you call us in here,  genius?!"

"Well excuse me for wanting you to know what was wrong with your girlfriend Little Miss Odaxelagnia!"

I grit my teeth.  "Nothing is wrong with her.  She's a mutant like the rest of us.  And if you can't see that she's like us just because she can control her mutation than fuck you"  
****************  
I wasn't in the room for the surgery.  It was too much.  So I sat in my room  hoping i wouldn't hear the squeal of the bone saw cutting through- Happy thoughts, April, happy thoughts.  

It was so unfair.  Karai isn't a bad person. Who cares how angry I was before, she couldn't control what she did.  

I understand that now.  

You can't label someone as a bad person just because they make one stupid mistake.  

Karai is not to blame.  No one is to blame except Shredder.    
*******************  
Six hours later,  Donnie came to get me.  

"April? Karai is awake.  I removed the worm and she's doing great.. But she wants you.  Like,  uh, now"

I practically sprinted to the living room, which had been made into a makeshift hospital. Karai was laying there,  eyes wide open as she played on her phone.  I stood over her until she looked up at me.  "Well hey there,  blue eyes"

I giggled.  "Hey yourself,  brown. Uh,  gold? This isn't fair,  your eyes are like three colors!" 

Karai laughed.  My heart swelled.  The last time I heard that laugh it was under the twisted influence of the Shredder.  But this time it was genuine.  

"Come lay with me" she said,  scooting over and patting the space next to her. "

"Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Mr Big Brained Turtle isn't gonna stop me from cuddling with my girlfriend" 

With that,  I gingerly lay down beside her.  

"I've been here for what,  a week? And everything kinda went to shit" 

"Yeah,  that was my fault…"

"Stop." I shushed her.  "It wasn't your fault. None of this was.  You are not going to blame yourself.  I won't let that happen"

Karai rolled her eyes good naturedly and pulled me in by my waist. I squealed and giggled.  

"Well hi there." I said through my giggles.  

Karai smirked and gently grabbed my chin,  pulling me in.  Our lips met.  

When she pulled away she was still smirking.  

"Hey there Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I wrote this chapter I was sobbing. 
> 
> I started this story a year ago and finished it six months ago. I published it here because why not have my Wattpad stories on here too? That's why Dead Giveaway is here.


End file.
